deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Musashi
Joe Musashi is the titular protagonist of the Shinobi series of video games. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ryu Hayabusa VS Joe Musashi * Espio vs Joe Musashi (Completed) Battles Royale * Sega Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) * Lie Ren (RWBY) * Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Strider Hiryu (Strider) * Naruto Uzumaki * Randy Cunningham * Leonardo (Teenege Mutant Ninja Turtles) History Orphaned at a young age, Joe Musashi was picked up by the Chief of the Oboro-ryu Ninja; a superlative clan descended from the famed Ninja of Iga that have protected the peace in shadow for generations. The Chief raised Joe along with the young ninja of the Oboro. Like many great ninjas, he started out as the weakest of the bunch, but as he grew, he became the best in the class. Eventually, by the time he was in his twenties, Joe would become a superlative Ninja; a talent has seen once in a century and would receive the coveted katana Oborozuki, a ninja blade which was passed down within the Oboro clan for centuries. On some occasions, he would meet with his fiancée Naoko, the daughter of his master, the Oboro Chief. Soon Musashi would work for the Japanese government. Shinobi (1987) Joe's first mission is where his legend began. After receiving reports that children from the shinobi village were kidnapped by the criminal syndicate ZEED, Joe is ordered by the chief of the Oboro to save them and bring ZEED down. Through many battles, he saves the children, until coming face to face with ZEED's leader, the masked Ninja, who reveals himself to be Nakahara, Joe's senior. After saving the children and helping to bring down the ZEED Syndicate, Joe's reputation would honor the Oboro, earning him the nickname "Super Shinobi". The Revenge of Shinobi Three years passed since his mission. After reducing the ZEED syndicate to ruins, Joe Musashi went away from the Oboro village on a journey of training. He would leave Naoko with his mentor, as he looked to fully master the ways of the Shinobi. But ZEED had returned, more powerful than before, as NEO ZEED. After ZEED's return, they attacked the Oboro clan, leaving many of Joe's comrades dead. Joe, realizing he was too late, could only grieve for his companions. After searching for Naoko and his master, he finds his teacher severely wounded. With his last breath, Joe's master told him that Naoko had been taken a prisoner and Joe could only watch in grief as the man who took him in and raised him died in his arms. After burying his dead clansmen, an enraged Joe swore to avenge his comrades, rescue his beloved, and avenge his master as he set out to find NEO ZEED. After many battles, Joe would come face to face with the Masked Ninja, with Naoko held in a death trap cage. Using his shuriken to hold the ceiling above her, Joe eventually defeats his mortal enemy and reunited with his beloved, Joe and Naoko watch the sunset. Shinobi III: Return of the Ninja Master After defeating NEO ZEED and reclaiming Naoko, the two would wed, and Joe became the new Chief of the Oboro. A few years later, while Joe was away training, NEO ZEED, which many though was permanently obliterated by Joe, would resurface. After returning from training, Joe Musashi would receive word of ZEED and leaves determined to put an end to the organization once and for all. After battling hordes of ZEED minions, he faces off against the true mastermind of NEO ZEED; the Shadow Master. After defeating the Super Ninja Cyborg, Joe watches from a cliff as ZEED's mothership falls to the ground and burns away. The Shadow Dancer (JPN Version) In the winter of 1977 in the Iga area of Mie, Japan, Joe Musashi decided to go rogue for the sake of his wife and their newborn son Hayate. Pursued by Tracker Shinobi, the two lovers and their son, accompanied by Hayate's Ninken companion Yamato escaped to a ship. But the ship would only take two people, and this would be the last time Joe would see his son. The Shadow Dancer (USA Version) After defeating NEO ZEED, Joe felt that his skills were no longer needed and so he went to spend his time with his student Kato. When Union Lizard, a new and villainous organization led by Sauron take over New York City, Joe Musashi learns that his pupil was fatally hurt, and upon hearing the news he rushed to the hospital. Joe learns that Kato had died before reaching the hospital, leaving only memories and his dog Yamato. Overcome with grief and rage, he swore to Kato's mother he'd avenge her son. Trekking through New York City, Joe eventually faces the monstrous Sauron and battles him to the death. The G.G. Shinobi (Game Gear) During Joe's younger days, he was one of the Oboro clan's top five ninjas in his adolescence. After a sinister collective appears, Joe Musashi's colleagues are dispatched and unfortunately captured. As the oldest and most skilled Ninja of the Oboro Five, Joe is sent to reclaim his captured brethren, held hostage in Neo City. After setting them free. The Oboro Five led by Musashi proceeds to take down the City of Fear and restore peace to Neo City. Death Battle Info Background * Age: 26 * Species: Human * Place of Birth: Unknown * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 172 lbs * Occupation: '''Oboro Clan Member, Japanese Government Shinobi Equipment * '''Hazy Moon: A sword belonging to the Oboro Clan and wielded by Joe during his time as a Shinobi. It can cut through steel and other solid materials. Joe can charge for a stronger attack. It also can be used to deflect and block projectiles. * Shurikens: Also called as a kunai, Joe tosses a shuriken to harm or paralyze enemies. An ability called Shuriken Blast could be used to throw a shuriken in a circle around Joe, or in a quarter circle above or below Joe, depending on if he is in the air or not. * POW: A power-up that allows Joe to increase the damage output of his shurikens. Surrounds a yellow-red fire aura around it. * Blowpipe: A blowpipe which contains a gas that is strong enough to knock out a raging dog in a second. * Grappling Hook: Used to latch onto ceilings to climb up walls. * Metal Claws: Is used to climb walls more easily or to simply fight as a weapon. * Bow: A weapon that allows Joe to shoot arrows forward at enemies. * Surfboard: Is used to simply surf on water and throw shurikens while doing so. Abilities * Double Jump: Enables Joe to attain higher altitude or to avoid attacks. * Shuriken Storm: An advanced skill in Oboro Taijutsu that made its debut in Revenge of Shinobi. Executed during a double jump, Joe hurls shurikens in all directions, hitting any and nearly all would be attacked. * Juji Uke: Used in Revenge of Shinobi, Joe holds two kunais before him to guard against attacks. When activated, his shurikens are wreathed in flame and he can use Hazy Moon to slash at nearby foes. * Hayabusa Otoshi: A skill used originally by Joe Musashi in Shinobi III. A powerful diving kick that throws an enemy off guard or kills aerial enemies. * 6th Sense: Allows Joe to alarm him from surprise and fast attacks like Spider-Sense. Ninjutsu/Spells * Jutsu of Ikazuchi: Surrounds Joe with a protective shield of lightning energy that sustains damage for four consecutive hits. * Jutsu of Karyu: Produces four dragon-shaped columns of flames that move across the screen and damage all enemies in their way. * Jutsu of Fushin: Improves Joe's jumping ability temporarily by diffusing his body weight. Leaves afterimages behind himself. * Jutsu of Mijin: Joe explodes, damaging all enemies on-screen at the cost of one life. The suicide has the side-effect of restoring health and ninjutsu, working as sort of a last resort attack. * Jutsu of Tatsumaki: Summons a magical wind tornado which blows all on-screen enemies away. * Jutsu of Inazuma: Causes the air to crackle with electricity and destroys all enemies on-screen. * Jutsu of Bunshin: Creates a massive amount of clones that start jumping around everywhere, allowing Joe to gain lightning-fast speed to attack up to 14 times once. * Illusions: Joe Musashi can project illusions that can kill or damage enemies within the radius. * Wind Blades: Joe Musashi can conjure wind blades that can kill or damage enemies within the radius. Feats/Physicality Strength * Can instantly destroy a wooden box with just a kick. * Can easily take down a man when it comes to close combat without his sword. * Can cut through steel and other solid materials with his sword. * Can damage the Terminator who is made of titanium (The most durable metal) with his sword. Speed * Can throw up to 8 shurikens one by one in one second. * Can avoid gunfire from an M1919 Machine Gun. * Can avoid an incoming laser from Hydra. * Can jump over an energy wave made by a samurai through his sword. * Can out-run explosions like those from mines. * Can move on top of a moving train and avoid incoming obstacles. Durability * Managed to get punched by a ninja * Can take hits from an M1919 Machine Gun. * Can take hits from a Gatling Gun connected on an attack chopper. * Can withstand hits from a Flamethrower. * Can survive a direct impact from a grenade. * Can survive mine explosions. * Can withstand the laser that is larger than his head. * Can withstand the impact of a thrown car that is already in ruins. * Can withstand gun-fire from a cannon. * Can withstand being hit by a sludge hammer. * Can withstand being hit by a giant morning star nearly the size of Joe Musashi. * Can withstand being shot by a laser. * Can withstand being hit by a powerful energy wave. * Can block explosion projectiles with just his sword and not take any damage in the process. Skill * Defeated Ken Oh, a gigantic samurai-like ninja who can throw fireballs with just his bare hands. * Destroyed a lineup of stack-up Mandara statues controlled by a supercomputer, which takes the form of a giant fireball-spitting face. * Defeated Zeed's leader the Masked Ninja, who attacks with four different ninjutsu techniques. His true identity is revealed to be Nakahara, Joe Musashi's mentor. * Defeated a large samurai and a ninja at the nightclub. * Destroyed a machine that used lasers to guard it and will only open it's hatch to cooldown, allowing Joe to throw a shuriken at it to deal damage to it. The laser guards can move at high speeds. * Defeated the Terminator, Spider-Man (Who can non-canonically form into a Batman-like demon) and Godzilla. * Defeated the Crime Lord of Neo-Zeed and rescued his future wife, Naoko. * Managed to free 4 colored ninjas from mind control and defeated a Black Ninja. * Defeated brain monsters, Hydra, the Shadow Ninja, a Mechagodzilla-like mech and the Shadow Master himself. Weaknesses * Using Mijin will instantly kill Joe Musashi if used. * Ninjutsu lasts only for a short period of time. Gallery Joe Musashi.png|Joe Mushashi as seen in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Shinnobi - Joe Musashi unmasked.png|Joe Musashi unmasked Shinnobi - Joe Musashi as he appears in The Super Shinnobi.png|Joe Musashi as he appears in The Super Shinnobi Shinnobi - Joe Musashi as he appears in Shinnobi III.png|Joe Musashi as he appears in Shinnobi III Shinnobi - Joe Musashi as he appears in Sonic The Comic, artwork by Jon Haward.png|Joe Musashi as he appears in Sonic The Comic, artwork by Jon Haward Shinobi - Revenge of Shinobi cover restored by DIGITALWIDERESOURCE.png|Revenge of Shinobi cover restored by DIGITALWIDERESOURCE Trivia * Joe Musashi is a guest character in PS2's Shinobi and Nightshade, and an unlockable in Shinobi 3DS. * While Jiro is his father, their bloodline is linked via an alternate universe. In Jiro's universe, Joe wasn't born in the 20th Century but will be born to him in the late 21st Century. * He is voiced by Casey Roberson in Shinobi (2002) and Nightshade, and by Toshiyuki Morikawa in Japanese. Instead of his own lines, he shares them with Moritsune in Shinobi, while in Nightshade he shares some additional words from Aomizuchi, plus new lines depending on the Ninjutsu he uses. * In Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, one of his victory quotes is "For Jiro, my ancestor." confirming his familial ties with Jiro Musashi. * In Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, Joe's All-Star Theme is a shortened remix of the song "Shinobi ~An Ephemeral Tale" used as the main theme of 2002's Shinobi. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Sega Characters Category:Shinobi Characters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Poison Users Category:Elementals Category:Claw Users